Sleeping Arrangements
by Phoebsfan
Summary: Happy stories. I seem to be writing happy stories. hmmm. worth thinking about. Max and Logan a cabin in the middle of nowhere, misuderstandings, virus trouble, and you guessed it only one bed.


Sleeping Arrangements

Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters, No I do not own any rights to the show, I don't even own the computer it was typed on.  I do own about fifty cents if you feel the need to sue for some reason.  And I'd gladly give you the fifty cents. 

Summery: Virus troubles, misunderstandings, a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and one bed. And of course the immortal words of a good friend.

Spoilers: well if you haven't heard yet…ASV: Anti Shipper Virus for those who don't know.  Hey if you read the summery you know there is a virus involved and if your reading this you probably know it anyway…if you don't go back to that rock your hiding under because I can't help you…jk

Rating: I'm going for G what did you think would happen People…Yeah that's right just because of the title you thought oooooohhhhh I have to read that one, wink wink.  Well this is your wake up call…it's a big old G.  Going for awww not oh oh oh.  So pull out the kittens and bunnies and…ok I'll stop.

AN: Don't ask cause I don't know. I'm still pulling fluff out of my hair and ears and even mouth…eww.

            "What do you mean there's only one bed?" Max shot out at the cabin owner tensely. 

            "It's ok Max." Logan tried to calm her down, she was really scaring the owner.

            "I thought that…" The owner tried again.  Max stalked off angrily to the other side of the room muttering something under her breath about the difference between thinking and assuming.  Logan figured he'd better act soon or the poor lady wouldn't have a chance.  

Max was beyond angry but who could blame her.  After chasing down a lead that ended up leading to nowhere, well to be fair it led them through a bunch of mud, bugs, and some good injuries before it led them to nothing.  So when the two tired sore and muddy companions had made it to their cabin only to find one bed Max was a little more then irate only wanting a bath and bed.

"It's ok we can deal with it, thank you for opening it up on such short notice." The last part Logan emphasized, clearly meant to make Max feel guilty and to prod her into behaving like a human instead of a monster.  Max bit her lip waiting for the owner to leave before launching in on Logan.

"What do you mean its ok?  Look around this dump doesn't even have a couch to sleep on.  One of us is going to have to sleep on the floor!" Her tired body screamed for her to sit down in the hard wooden chair next to the makeshift table.

"Look I know it isn't exactly a resort but it's the best I could do.  If you noticed there aren't a lot of five star hotels in the area." He offered.

"Well Mr. Cale I hope you enjoy sleeping on the ground then…" she said tartly. "I'm using the bathtub first. Cook something to eat." Max informed in a less then polite manner, charging toward the bathroom door in fury.

"Fine!" he bit back; she was acting like a two year old.

"Fine!" she shouted back, why did he have to be so up in himself?  

The cabin shook as she slammed the bathroom door and Logan hoped the dilapidated mess wouldn't collapse on them.  He didn't think that it could take the fury of an X-5, especially not one like Max.

Max waited until she slipped into the not so warm water to let it out.  This virus was wreaking havoc on her relationship with Logan.  Before the virus only one bed wouldn't have been such a big deal, they were adults; they could share and even if they didn't Max wouldn't have minded sleeping on the floor.  A silent tear slipped down her cheek, she felt awful about her behavior earlier.  Logan was trying his best to make things work out and she…well she just seemed to be making his job dang near impossible.  With today's events and then coming back to this, it was just more then she could take in one day.  Normal may have been overrated but screwed up sure was a lot harder to deal with.  Closing her eyes, Max let her mind drift.

One burned finger, a cut, and a spilled bowl of rice later, Logan gave up on cooking dinner and resorted to hot chocolate and pop tarts, far from his usual masterpieces.  He was just too distracted to cook without killing himself or burning the cabin down, which ever came first.  He was trying hard.  Why couldn't she see that?  Why did she have to make it even harder?  He would have given up the bed gladly for her, she had after all agreed to tag along and play soldier.  But he knew that it wouldn't have mattered.

The bed wasn't the issue.  The fact that they couldn't share it was.  Well there was something she should know about that…it wasn't easy for him either.

"So I've been thinking." Max quietly and quite repentantly said behind his back.

"Listen Max…"  Logan started as he turned around to face her.

"I'd really rather sleep on the floor…"

"I would have been more then happy to sleep on the floor…" both said at once.  Smiling, Logan held out a cup of hot chocolate for her.  She smiled back taking it making sure not to touch his hand.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." She agreed. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Pop Tarts." Logan laughed and gestured toward the mess on the kitchen floor.  Max giggled.

"Sounds good.  Didn't know I had that sort of effect on you?" she smiled coyly.

"Burned my finger and cut my hand too." He offered back joking and holding out his hand for her to see.

"I'd kiss it better but I think that would be a bad idea." Max joked.  Her comment increased the smile on Logan's face; she'd never been able to joke about the virus before.

"I guess it will just have to wait then." Logan offered as both moved toward the floor in front of the fireplace.  Sitting in silence both finished their "dinner" then Logan moved to go take a shower.

"I think I'm going to turn in." Max said as he left her side.

"Night then." Logan gently said.  Max smiled at how sexy his voice was when he was concerned or just being considerate.  

"Night." She purred back sending a smile to Logan's face.

"Better watch it or I'll end up down there with you." He finished as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Max tried for two hours to get comfortable but the floor just wasn't allowing it and she found that she wasn't all that tired after all.  She could hear Logan's deep breathing from the other room and grew envious.  It would be nice to be able to be asleep now.

Outside it started to snow.  Max walked over to the window and just stared hoping that eventually she'd doze off.  Her breath fogged up the window and Max found herself drawing and writing in the steam she left.  Original Cindy had first introduced her to the idea.  At Manticore they didn't give you a lot of time to do things like that.  Max felt cheated once more.

Remembering Original Cindy brought back the memory of a night not to long ago when she couldn't sleep and had like now, sat at a window staring aimlessly. 

"He's not out there you know."

"What?"

"Your shorty, Roller boy, Logan.  He's tucked safely in bed by now."

"I bet he's still saving the world." She'd joked.

"Boo what you doing over here still?"

"What? Am I supposed to run over there and throw myself at him then watch as he keels over?  No thanks."

"No one said anything about you touching him."

"I know."

"Then what's eating ya?"

"I want to.  I want to run over there and fling myself in his arms, cuddle with him on the couch. You know maybe hold his hand. I want it so much that…well ya know."

"No doubt, now get your pretty little white butt over there and do sumpthin bout it." Max had just shot her a look and Cindy had continued.  "Boo, there are ways round it."

"Yeah, I'll just pull my hazmat suit out of the closet and head on over."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind wearing it suga…" O.C. joked.

She was right though.  Original Cindy always was.  Pushing away from the window Max headed toward the bedroom. Pausing in the door she, hesitated.  Cindy's words rang in her head and pushed her the rest of the way toward the bed.  Lowering herself down next to him he stirred.

"Don't move Logan." She warned as he woke up next to her.  Sliding the rest of the way down, she rested on her side staring at him.

"I've waited a long time, waking up to your face I mean."  He reached out and Max shrank back.

"Logan." She warned.

"Shh. Its alright." He tried to calm her fears.  His hand stopped before it could make contact with the skin of her cheek.  Stroking the air just above her cheek instead of her skin he smiled. "This will work out Max."

"I know.  Go back to sleep."

"What if…" she cut him off before he could worry anymore.

"Shh. It's all right. I'm not tired.  I just want to stay here tonight."

"You won't fall asleep?"  Reaching out toward his face she repeated his actions of earlier.

"I won't fall asleep."  And she didn't.

Well that's all folks…tell me what you think…flames are good…I like laughing over my stuff…Praise is good it gives me a big head and keeps me writing…constructive criticism is the best…


End file.
